1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a LED lamp and, more particularly, to an intelligent and energy-saving LED lamp with glimmer and full light emission.
2. Description of the Related Art
Energy saving and carbon reduction are the most important issues in tackling effects of global warming. Science and technology talents from countries worldwide continue to develop energy-saving lamps to save electricity and energy. Some common household lamps are equipped with infra-red sensors to meet the purpose of saving electricity. However, wiring for lamps which can radiate glimmer of light and is equipped with an infra-red sensor has already been layout when new homes are built and decorated. For old homes, wiring for infra-red sensors has to be exposed on walls which will affect the overall look of the home deco. Electricians, cementers, painters and decoration workers will have to be hired if you want the deco to look nice. It is a waste of manpower and resources which surpassing the effects of electric-saving itself. Furthermore, common electric-saving lamps do not radiate light during power failure so that households have to equip with emergency lights.